fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanasaki Tsubomi
Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi) is a supporting character from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. Originally, she used to be one of the antagonists known as Hotaru (ほたる Hotaru). She was said to be the niece of Lady Sabakuno Namida and had the title "Desert Princess", but it was revealed that she was actually brainwashed and was not related to her at all. Tsubomi is the "light" to the "darkness" of Hanasaki Hanae, thus making them twin sisters. Appearance As Hotaru, she had long black hair left cascading down her back, and had red eyes. She wore a black turtle-neck top along with a black mini-skirt with a violet belt. She also wore black gloves and black knee-high boots. After being purified, she returned to her original appearance as Tsubomi. She has long curly dark red hair that reaches down past her waist. Her bangs are parted down the left side, and the ends curl inwards to frame her face. Tsubomi wears her hair in low twin tails secured with yellow flower-shaped hair tie, and only wears her glasses when in class or studying. Her casual wear consists of a two-toned pink dress with long white sleeves, blue-green tights and dark pink low-heeled shoes. As Cure Blossom, she has bright pink hair, styled in a high ponytail secured with a hot pink bow with a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her outfit is mainly light pink and white, with dark pink lining, and greatly resembles Cure Marine's, with a few small differences. The bow at her chest is large, and her top is two-toned pink/white with shelled sleeves. Her arm protectors are double-layered, with a extra pink layer under the white. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink toe tips, a dark pink sole, and small light pink flowers at the heels. Personality As Hotaru, she appeared to be kind and welcoming, but when she realised that Hanasaki Hanae, Kurumi Ayano, Myoudouin Hinata, Tsukikage Rina and Tsukikage Yuri were the Pretty Cure, she attacked them instantly. She was quite evil, and she was very mysterious as well. She was also much stronger than the Desert Emissaries combined. After she was purified, Tsubomi became a confident girl, and loves flowers very much. Because of her relationship with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Tsubomi also loves and cares for her younger sister very much. History Tsubomi had been speaking in Hanae's head ever since she was a child, advising her. First Attack Hotaru was singing a strange song which forced people to fall asleep instantly. When she met the Cures, she took off her cloak and introduced herself. However, when she discovered that these girls were the Pretty Cure, she said that she was the niece of Lady Sabakuno Namida, and snapped her fingers, which electrocuted the Cures. She soon summoned a Desertrian, but the Desertrian was eventually defeated. Hotaru said that the Cures truly were strong, but they hadn't seen her strongest yet, and disappeared. Being Purified In HPCR32, Hotaru ran in front of the Cures and tried to protect them. She said that she knew where Cure Blossom was, and said that Cure Blossom was finally free from Lady Sabakuno Namida's control. Lady Sabakuno Namida denied it, and summoned black flames to surround Hotaru. But as soon as the flames had formed a circle around Hotaru, the flames turned orange. She said that the flames surrounding her were flames filled with love. Hotaru said that she understood the true meaning of love, and thanked Cure Rose for teaching her. She shouted that Cure Blossom is now free, and there was a sudden flash of light, and Hotaru absorbed all of the light. She opened her eyes, which had turned pink again. Her body began to glow, and Kaoruko said that Cure Blossom truly was free, because Hotaru recited her introduction, and introduced herself as Cure Blossom. Relationships * Lady Sabakuno Namida - 'After Lady Sabakuno Namida had banished Tsubomi's friends, she had brainwashed her, even making Tsubomi into her niece. As Hotaru, she was very loyal to her aunt. In Episode 32, it is revealed that Lady Sabakuno Namida is in fact not her aunt. * 'Chypre - 'Chypre was Tsubomi's previous partner. Judging from Chypre's explanations about Cure Blossom, they seemed to get along great and care for each other. * 'Hanasaki Hanae - 'Her younger twin sister. The two girls appear to care for each other very much, and Tsubomi will do anything to protect Hanae. Cure Blossom '"The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu! ' Cure Blossom' (キュアブロッサム Kyua Burossamu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Tsubomi. Her powers are based off flowers. As Cure Blossom, Tsubomi has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. This is due to the existence of Cure Rose. She cannot perform purification attacks any more, but she can still use sub-attacks. Attacks * Blossom Shower - '''Cure Blossom draws a circle of pink flowers before her and shoots them at the enemy. Hotaru '''Hotaru (ほたる Hotaru) was the evil alter ego of Tsubomi. She became Hotaru when Lady Sabakuno Namida brainwashed her to join the Desert Emissaries. As Hotaru, she is the "Desert Princess". Abilities Hotaru could electrocute one or more people by snapping her fingers, and she could also sing a song which forced one or more people to instantly fall asleep. She had the ability to summon Desertrian monsters, and due to her status as the Desert Princess, her Desertrians where always stronger. Songs Tsubomi's voice actress, Mizuki Nana, has participated in only one image song for the character she voices. This song is a duet with Asano Mayumi, who voices Hanasaki Hanae. She also participates in duets with Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Hoshizora Teruko, Nishimura Chinami, who voices Yumehara Kibo, and Honna Yoko, who voices Misumi Nagisa. Duets * Bloomin' Forever (along with Asano Mayumi) * Mirai ni Tsunagaru Path (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Asano Mayumi, Nishimura Chinami and Honna Yoko) * Anata no Kagayaku Me (along with Sakamoto Maaya) Trivia Gallery Category:Stubs Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cures Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures